Inesperados Sentimientos
by PoodleGu
Summary: Después de tener problemas con Pansy Parkinson, el Príncipe de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy comienza enredándose en una relación con Hermione Granger una impura con asombrosos conocimientos de magia. RECOMENDADO PARA MAYORES DE 15 AÑOS.


Hermione Granger se encontraba paseando por Hogwarts camino a la biblioteca, buscaba nuevo material para entretenerse debido a que la tarea que recibía la realizaba con tremenda velocidad, sus amigos y casi hermanos Ron Weasley y Harry Potter se encontraban en práctica de Quidditch junto con Ginny Weasley, últimamente habían estado entrenando arduamente debido al próximo partido contra Slytherin, y éste era uno de los más importantes para los Leones.

La jóven entró despreocupada a la biblioteca, ojeando estante por estante buscando algún nuevo libro de su interés, después de ojear varios títulos en la sección de encantamientos divisó uno de su interés lo tomó y se dirigió con la encargada pero justo antes de llegar a ella...  
-Fíjate por donde vas, _**Sangre Sucia.**_- Dijo Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin.

-Que tal, el Hurón se perdió y terminó en una biblioteca. - Dijo la leona en tono sarcástico.

Draco ignoró su comentario y siguió caminando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Que idiota- pensó Hermione- No me imagino por que pueda estar aquí, no creo que su cerebro pueda procesar ni si quiera el título de un libro.

Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor encontró a su trío preferido tirados sobre un par de sillones muertos de cansancio.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento chicos?- preguntó Hermione.

-Horrible, jamás en mi vida había entrenando tan duro, estoy muerto de cansancio- Dijo Ron ahogándose con sus propias palabras.

-No exageres Ron, ni si quiera hiciste todo.-Dijo Ginny mirándolo furiosa.

-Fue un entrenamiento muy pesado en realidad, hace mucho que no entrenábamos así, por eso es lógico sentir cansancio. -Dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Hermione.

-Solo llevamos un par de semanas y ya estoy harto de entrenar- Se podía escuchar en la voz de Ron una mezcla de enfado con cansancio.

-Hablando de cosas que me tienen hartas- comentó Hermione- ¿A quién creen que me encontré en la biblioteca?- Los tres se miraron entre sí con un gesto de "**No otra historia aburrida POR FAVOR**"-Al Hurón deserebrado.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué rayos harría ese idiota en la biblioteca? Para empezar, ¿Acaso sabe leer?- Se burló Ron haciendo reir a sus amigos.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo, y e sorprendió más aun el hecho de que cuando le regresé un insulto ni si quiera prestó atención, como si estubiera ido.  
-Que extraño- Harry rodeo a Ginny con su brazo y continuó- ¿Qué razones tendría para..

-¡Que importa!-Le interrumpió Ron- Ginny le lanzó una mirada ascecina indicándole que dejara a Harry continuar.

-Sea lo que sea, es muy raro, usualmente seguiría insultandome y terminaría con un "No seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo con impuros como tú" o alguna de sus "ingeniosas" frases.

Neville entró a la sala común y se unió a la converación.

-Esa estúpida sangre sucia- Decía Draco para sí mismo. -Todo por un estúpido libro que Pansy me obligó a ir a buscar.

Salió de la biblioteca enfuresido de no haber encontrado el libro solicitado por su actual novia. Pansy Parkinson había domado al príncipe de Slyhterin, convirtiéndose ella en la princesa, y así mandándolo a cumplir sus caprichos.

Al llegar a su sala común sintió el alivo de que la princesa no se encontrara, estaba harto de ella, y no podía esperar el momento para terminar con ella. Teniendola estimada como solo una "novia en turno" terminó haciendolo quedar mal frente al resto de su casa, obligándolo a seguir con ella y cumplir sus órdenes, Draco se sentía indignado, avergonzado de en lo que Pansy lo estaba convirtiendo.

-¿Descanzando de la bruja-Dijo Theodore Nott en tono burlesco mientras entraba a la sala acompañado de Blaise Zabini

-Ja, ja, ja. Que gracioso- Contestó el rubio con el tono mas sarcástico posible.

-Vámos, los tres sabemos que no la soportas, ¿Por qué no terminas con ella de una vez?

-No se hagan los tontos, ustedes saben que fué lo que pasó, es perra me hizo ver como un total idiota en frente de todas las chicas de Slytherin, y al menos de que haga todo lo que ella dice seguira hundiéndome más y más.

-¡D-R-A-C-O!- Soltó Pansy al entrar a la sala y verlo sentado, corrió y terminó lanzandose hacía el, tomandolo de la cara y besandolo apasionadamente.- ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

-No, y ya me cansé de estar haciendo tus encargos tontos.- Miró a Pansy con ojos de rabia mientras ella se abría de piernas y se colocaba sobre las de el.

-No, no, no, muy mal Draco, y luego por que los rumores se expanden..-Dijo Pansy como todo un chantajista experto.

Theodore y Blaise se alejaron lo más pronto posible de ellos, ya que por el tono que estaba usando Pansy al hablar ya se imaginaban lo que pasaría a continuación.

-Que bueno que ya se largaron ese par de idiotas, así te tengo para mí solito.- Pansy comezó a besar el cuello de Draco mientras éste intentaba quitarsela de ensima.- ¡Pero que torpe soy! Olvidé poner los seguros para que nadie moleste. -No tardó ni un minuto para cerrar todo por completo cuando ya estaba de nuevo sobre Draco.-¿En qué estabamos?

-No comienzes con esto- Le dijo el mientras movia su cabeza para evitar los besos que Pansy intentaba plantarle.

-Por esas actitudes las chicas no se te acercan mas.- Indignada Pansy le mostró una cara de disgusto.- Ni si quiera sabes complacer bien a una mujer.  
Furioso, el jóven rubio la tiró al suelo y se colocó con las piernas abiertas sobre su torso poniendo una de sus manos en el cuello de la Slytherin, juntando sus manos sobre su cabeza y sujetandolas con la otra mano.

-¿No se complacer a una mujer? Pues después de esto vendrás a mi llorando por más, perra.- Draco quitó su mano del cuello de Pansy y le quitó la corbata de la casa, atándo sus manos a su espalda con ella. Comenzó a quitarle el uniforme poco a poco, hasta dejarla completamente desnuda.

-Espero que hayas cerrado bien todo, por que creeme, lo que te haré no vas a querer que nadie lo sepa.-Le susurró.

Inició acariciando sus pechos poco a poco, bajando por su vientre y recorriendo sus piernas, cuando vió que Pansy comenzó a sentirse cómoda la tiró haciendola estar con la cara aplastada contra el suelo y sus piernas levemente levantadas dejando su trasero totalmente al descubierto, siguió con una serie de golpes y comezó a penetrarla, haciendola gritar como si estuviera siendo masacrada, Pansy estaba roja, se estaba quedand sin aire de tanto gritar, mientras Draco seguía sin sentir ni una gota de cansancio.

-¡YA NO MÁS!¡NO PUEDO MÁS!-Le gritaba la chica a Draco casi llorando.

Al escuchar esto, el príncipe comenzó a subir la potencia, Panzy no dejaba de gritarle que parara, que era demasiado, soltaba lagrimas a más no poder. Draco estaba harto de ella, quería venganza, ella quería sexo, pero no, ella no lo disfritaba, ella estaba sufriendo, era demasiado para ella.

-¡DRACO HARÉ LO QUE SÉA, POR FAVOR PARA, YA NO PUEDO MÁS!-Dijo Panzy con el dolor en la voz.

-¿Cualquier cosa?-Seguía Draco.

-¡SI, SOLO PARA YA!

-Quiero que terminemos, no volvere a hacer nada por tí, y quiero que arregles todo lo que dijiste maldita zorra.

-¡SI,SI,SI, NO VOLVERE A HABLAR MAL DE TI, ARREGLARE TODO CON LAS CHICAS, LES DIRE QUE FUÉ UN MALENTENDIDO PERO POR FAVOR PARA YAAAAAA!  
Draco se detuvo por completo y Panzy se tiró al suelo, estaba temblando, las lagrimas le salian por monton, apenas si podía respirar. El principe como gesto de su nobleza la llevó hasta los baños, y le preparo la tina, la metió en ella y salió lo más pronto posible.


End file.
